


wolf wolf red hood

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Knotting, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, Werewolves, Womb Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason's investigating a sex club looking for someone and instead finds his brother. Things quickly devolve into sex, obviously.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	wolf wolf red hood

From the outside, there's nothing overly conspicuous about the club. Aside from occasionally watching a wolf wander in, it's quiet and nothing tells him anything particularly nefarious is going on inside- even if Jason doesn't really get it. He didn't realise having sex with werewolves in their feral forms was such a lucrative kink that there was a sex club for it, that's for sure. Moreso, he's surprised at how pretty some of the people wandering into this place are. 

Many who definitely wouldn't want to get caught red handed here. 

After watching the door for a while, Jason sees no sign of his target. When they told him she was a 'werewolf lover', this wasn't exactly what Jason thought they meant. From what he understands though, it's likely she's already inside. She loves this place and left up to her, she'd probably never leave it. Which is definitely fucking weird to him but at least it makes it easy to get to her. Jason shakes himself out and gives himself a few licks to primp his fur before approaching the entrance. 

Humans are notoriously bad at distinguishing between feral werewolves. All Jason really has to do to disguise himself is rub a little temporary dye on his vitiligo spots and as far as any human is concerned, he's virtually indistinguishable from any other hefty werewolf. The man at the door stops him without saying anything and Jason tolerates the brief look over. Unlike most of the other wolves he's seen enter, however, the bouncer pulls out a measuring tape and _measures_ him. 

He's not that big! 

The bouncer motions him inside and Jason snorts in annoyance. The lady inside gives him a colored collar indicating his size range and fastens it around his neck. He shakes himself out, the sound of the charm on the front of it rattling making him all that more annoyed with it. Nevertheless, he's allowed into the club without a problem. Werewolves, of course, get in free. 

Jason wouldn't say there's a lot of people here, but there's definitely more than he thought there would be. The scent of pheromones immediately hits his nose and makes him wrinkle his snout. There's so many different conflicting sources and flavors, he finds it hard to believe anyone would find any of it enjoyable but clearly, plenty of wolves inside do. Before he even starts browsing any of the rooms, there's a couple fucking in the entryway. 

It's definitely not a tasteful club. 

"Room for one more, handsome," she says as Jason passes by. Judging by the growl her partner lets out, he's clearly less interested in sharing. This is fine with Jason and he continues along. Several of the rooms are locked for the privacy of whoever's getting it on inside. Jason tries to discreetly sniff around but there's so much going on in this place, he's having a hard time seperating scents. It won't be the end of the world if he doesn't find her tonight but the sooner the better. 

He doesn't exactly want to have to come here again, anyways. 

Other rooms are left open with, seemingly, open invite orgies going on inside. Jason peers around, his ears folded down, but doesn't spot anyone matching the description of his target. The hall of rooms opens up into a lounge where people are drinking, doing drugs, and obviously having sex. Others just seem to be mingling and also watching other people have sex. This is about what Jason expected, he guesses. There's a hall lead off down either side of the bar and a quick peek reveals what he assumed, they're lined with glory holes leading back to the bathrooms. 

He roams down one of them but any of the ones sporting an 'open' sign are currently being taken up by an eager wolf. Jason catches a familiar whiff but it's too vague and mingled with everything else for him to really recognise it. The hall leads back around and Jason settles at the bar to casually keep an eye out. He has no plans on ordering a drink but he gets one almost immediately anyways. Jason glances around minutely but no one makes themselves obvious so he ignores it. 

There's a pair of wolves on a plush carpet going at a human rough and fast on both ends. While he can't see anything outright malicious going on in this place, he finds it hard to believe they haven't had a handful of casualties. Between overeager wolves and humans who don't know their limits, it's bound to happen. 

"New here?" a lady asks. Jason looks her over but only briefly enough to make sure she's not who he's looking for. She's also completely nude which, clearly, isn't out of place here. He doubts there's an entire outfit between anyone. 

"Yeah," Jason agrees. "Just looking." She laughs. 

"Not much of a drinker, either?" she asks, gesturing to the drink he hasn't touched. This place looks less than sanitary and just because he hasn't seen anything malicious going on yet doesn't mean it's not there. 

"Not really," Jason says. She leans closer to him, trying to entice him with her perky breasts, and Jason lifts his nose in the air in a different direction. Instead of taking this as a sign he's not interested, she dips a finger into his collar and rattles it. 

"Not your type, Red?" she asks. Jason freezes. He's never seen this woman before and there's no way she'd be able to pick him out among the rest of the wolves here so easily. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone with a red collar around here. They tend to hangout uptown. Is your knot as big as you are?" Oh. Admittedly, Jason hadn't paid much attention to the collar the woman at the desk had given him. Red. Of course. 

"Not interested," he tells her simply. 

"Are you sure?" she urges, going as far as to part her thighs suggestively. 

"I'm gay," he says. She huffs a sigh but, fortunately, lets go of his collar. 

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind, I'm around, handsome," she assures. Jason isn't interested in changing his mind. She leaves him alone and he goes back to looking around. While werewolves are highly resilient to human diseases, it seems strange that none of the humans here seem too concerned. Sure, it's rare for a werewolf to pass something between humans but in a place like this with humans jumping from wolf to wolf like fleas, there's definitely an increased risk. Then again, it is Gotham. 

Multiple people proposition him and Jason just politely insists he's just here to watch and they move along. Most of them offer handjobs or oral likely in an attempt to see how big he actually is before they commit to anything. It might be a weird feral werewolf sex club but overall, people are pretty nice and open. Jason can understand why a werewolf would want to hang around. 

"Wow, you are big." 

Jason recognises his voice before anything else. His face pales. 

"Are you really just looking?" Dick asks, grinning at him. The last person Jason expected to see here was his _brother_. Sure, he knew Dick has only ever dated werewolves but that always seemed more due to the fact that he knows so many, not because of any sort of fetish thing. More importantly, _why_ is he in a sex club? Surely Dick is more than capable of getting laid without having to come to a place like this even if that means with feral werewolves. 

"Nervous?" Dick asks when Jason doesn't say anything. Jason has no idea _what_ to say. He doesn't think Dick even recognises him. Dick reaches to pet him between the ears and he's suddenly very nervous his dye is going to rub off. There's no way in hell he's letting Dick catch him in a place like this. "Maybe you're _looking_ for some fun, handsome boy?" 

He's definitely being propositioned by his brother. Dick is dressed in little more than a small pair of feminine cut briefs and he smells like multiple other werewolves but nothing else. He's not high or drugged as far as Jason can tell. Whether that's better or worse, he's not really sure. Jason swallows and Dick just laughs. He keeps petting and his fingers travel further down between his eyes and along his snout. Dick grins suggestively as he reaches between his thighs to rub his cunt through his briefs before holding his fingers to Jason's nose. 

"Interested?" he asks in a low, husky voice. The heady scent of his brother's hot, aroused slick right against his nose is enough to cut through the scent of anything else going on around them. Dick definitely doesn't recognise him. Jason knows he should absolutely rebuff Dick just like he has everyone else but he smells so _good_. He's glad his fur makes it impossible to tell how red his face is right now. Dick's his brother; he absolutely should not be getting aroused by his scent. 

"Not very talkative, are you?" Dick says. He takes Jason's muzzle in both hands and rubs either side of his snout with his thumbs. "Want a better smell, big boy?" Jason, against better judgement, finds himself nodding. Dick grins and he brings Jason's nose between his thighs, immediately flooding his senses with the scent of his dripping, needy cunt. His tail wags slowly as he takes a deep breath of Dick's scent and his already interested cock begins to slide out of its sheath even more. 

"How about a little taste?" Dick encourages. Jason knows he needs to leave right now. If Dick realises who he is, Jason will never live this down. At best, Dick will never talk to him again. He doesn't want to think about the worst case scenario. Still, Dick's scent is so alluring he finds it hard to resist. Or maybe he just doesn't want to. Dick's a smart guy, if he hasn't figured it out by now, will he? Jason tentatively runs his tongue along Dick's slit and feels his brother shudder. He tastes just as good as he smells. 

" _Good boy,_ " Dick murmurs and Jason's fur stands on end. His brother calling him a good boy should not be hot. Dick slips his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and slowly shimmies them down before stepping out of them. Jason's heart is in his throat as Dick settles back on a bar stool and parts his thighs unnaturally wide to show off his twitching pussy. He's already so slick, it makes the inside of his thighs look shiny and his clit stands up attentively from under his soft, curly pubes. Dick strokes his cunt with a few fingers before parting his lips to show himself off. 

Jason's thoughts effectively end at the sight of Dick displaying himself out like the finest treat. He hates thinking about it and when brought up, he always denies it- perhaps too adamantly sometimes- but Jason has been in love with Dick for years. Dick's his brother, and as far as Jason is concerned, his _only_ brother. He could never ruin their relationship by confessing something like that. But Dick doesn't know who he is right now and Jason is finding his years of unrequited want coming to a boil. 

He's never going to have another chance like this. 

Jason dives in like he's starving. 

" _Oh_!" Dick gasps and he laughs before making a rumbly groan. "Fuck. What a good tongue." He holds onto one of Jason's ears with one hand and grabs his collar with the other as Jason laps at his soft labia. Encouraged by his breathy sounds, Jason pushes his tongue in deeper, coasting through his slick folds and tasting his heavy scent from the source. Dick wraps a leg around his neck with a deep moan. Jason plunges his tongue into Dick's cunt and his tail wags so quickly now, he's sure he's going to fling it off. 

"Fuck you're big," Dick groans. Jason laps at Dick's soft insides, twisting and turning his tongue as he buries it deeper in his twitching cunt. He's so warm and his slick sticks to Jason's jowls. "That's it. Get me ready for your thick knot, okay? Such a good boy." Jason knows he can't let things get that far. He's already crossed a line he had absolutely no business crossing as it is. Besides, he's huge and there's no way Dick's slight form could take him let alone his knot no matter how much he wants to. 

And Jason _wants_ to. 

Distantly, Jason is aware that there are people casually watching them just as they watch anyone else openly having sex. Likewise, a part of him is still painfully aware that he's eating his brother out in the middle of a sex club but there's already so much to unpack here, he just focuses on the task at hand. Dick moans and writhes under his eager to please tongue shamelessly and even bucks his hips into Jason's muzzle looking for more. He's already this far so Jason really puts his back into it. 

"I'm gonna come," Dick groans needily. "Yes, yes, _fuck_ , good boy." That's it. Jason will just get Dick to come and then quickly excuse himself and pick his target up somewhere else. He'll have this to jack off to for the rest of his life and Dick never has to know. Dick grips his collar tighter and his thighs clench around Jason's head as he comes closer and closer to orgasm. Jason's cock is already fully exposed and achingly hard, he can't help but whine as he feels every little twitch of his brother getting closer to orgasm. 

He comes with a breathless, heated moan, rutting against Jason's muzzle as he soaks his jowls in hot slick. Jason pulls his tongue out just to lap it all up, pushing his tongue over Dick's erect clit and making his thighs twitch in pleasure. He knows the taste is going to linger on his tongue for weeks after this. Dick eases his thighs from around Jason's head and grins down at him. 

"Wow, you are a big boy, aren't you," he says. Jason awkwardly shuffles to try to hide his erection but at this angle, that's easier said than done. "Don't be nervous. I love them big, you know. Come on, do you want to fuck me?" He pushes a pair of fingers into his slick cunt and spreads them apart so Jason can see his soft, velvety walls twitching and aroused. He shouldn't- he _can't_. There's no way he's not going to hurt Dick by mistake. 

"You can even knot me," Dick persuades. "Don't you want to feel your thick, swollen knot locked in my tight pussy? Filling me up with your hot cum?" Jason's face burns. To think his brother is capable of talking like this goes beyond any fantasies Jason pretends not to have. Dick tosses his head back as he fingers himself slow and deep. 

"No? Maybe we can do something else-?" Dick begins. Jason hops up to get his paws on the bar behind Dick, cutting him off suddenly. Dick grins at him suggestively and his eyes wander down to Jason's heavy, hard cock. "Or not. Look how big you are." He strokes Jason's cock with both hands and licks his lips as he shifts his hips down to measure it against his stomach. Dick groans as he ruts against him, gathering the sticky precum between his fingers and working it down the length of Jason's shaft. 

"Good boy," he rumbles hotly and Jason shudders at the constant praise. Dick wraps his hand around the base of Jason's cock where his knot ever so slightly is starting to show already. "I can't wait to feel this swelling inside me. I don't want to spill a drop." There's no way Dick can take his knot; he's way too big. Dick takes the precum dripping off Jason's cock and rubs it over his labia and through his warm folds with a needy sound. Jason swallows as Dick guides the tip of his cock down between his folds. The heat coming off of him is unbearable. 

"Whenever you're ready, handsome," Dick assures. He keeps Jason's cock steady in one hand and uses the other to spread his cunt open. Jason is far past any rationality or reasoning. He wants Dick so bad and here he is being offered on a silver platter. There's no way he has the self control to stop now. Dick's tight cunt kisses the pointy tip of his cock and Jason shudders as he tentatively pushes in. Immediately, Dick groans. He strokes Jason's cock eagerly in his hand and thick precum pools inside him. 

"That's it," he urges. "I can take it, you don't have to be so careful." Jason shoves in a little more and Dick gasps in absolute pleasure. He's so tight and hot but he's right, so far Dick is taking him with ease. With Dick hanging out at a werewolf club and insisting that he 'loves them big', Jason supposes he shouldn't be surprised that his brother can take more than it looks like he can. Another couple inches and Dick is stretched so wide around his cock, he feels like a vice and Jason's cock bulges where he's squeezed. 

Slowly, Jason starts rocking into his brother until he can fuck him with the first few inches easily. Dick writhes for it, moaning vocally and arching as much as he can against the bar. He wraps his fingers around Jason's cock with one hand and rubs his clit with the other. Between how wet Dick is and how much pre Jason is leaking, it sounds and _smells_ obscenely lewd. 

"Fuck, I love your pretty cock," Dick groans. "I love watching those pretty splotches move in and out of my tight pussy." Jason is already having a hard enough time keeping it together without Dick talking like this. He bucks harder than he means to, sinking in deeper and making Dick toss his head back in sheer bliss. 

" _Yes_. Come on, my sweet boy, give me more. Can't you feel how badly I want your beautiful knot?" he insists. Jason growls pitifully as he ups his pace to fuck Dick quicker, snapping his hips and pushing his throbbing cock in a little more with each one. A bump appears in Dick's lean belly, moving with each thrust. 

"That's it," Dick coos, moving his hand from Jason's cock to the bulge in his belly. The deeper Jason pushes, the more Dick's belly bulges. He hits the back of Dick's cunt sooner than later and Dick curls his toes as Jason jabs his cervix again and again. "Can you feel my womb kissing your cock, Red? I'm _aching_ to be filled, _please_." 

Again, Jason is hit with the reminder that they're out in the open in some werewolf sex club being watched by at least half a dozen people. Dick's been here a while. He was probably the scent he caught wind of behind the glory holes. How often does he do this with strangers? How many times today? Jason is quickly overwhelmed with possessive jealousy. Dick makes a surprised, muffled sound at the sudden change of tempo. He wraps one arm around Jason's shoulder to cling to a handful of his fur and groans loudly. 

" _Oh fuck_ ," he gasps, rocking his hips to Jason's pace. His pretty two toned eyes cross as he's overwhelmed with pleasure. The hard tip of Jason's cock strikes his womb over again and the swollen flesh of his knot pushes against his already stretched hole, rubbing and bumping his clit relentlessly. Dick rubs his clit quicker. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come again. Come on, push your knot into me," he urges. "I want to feel your big cock knocking me up, making my womb swollen with your cum. Give me some pretty pups, big, handsome boy." 

" _Shit_ ," Jason growls back. He pushes in until he feels his knot start to sink in and Dick sings in pleasure. With another few thrusts, he bares down again until the hard tip of Jason's cock catches squarely in Dick's cervix. Dick gasps as Jason again tries to squeeze his knot in, this time shoving deep into his womb and allowing him to pop his knot in to the hilt. The sheer tightness makes Jason wince. 

Dick comes immediately, thighs twitching and back arching as he cries out sweetly. His already tight cunt clenches around Jason and he growls hotly in response. He can't believe he fits. The bulge in Dick's belly is obscene and his pussy is already so tight around him, it feels like his knot is going to be popped back out. Jason shoves forward as his knot begins to swell, making Dick toss his head back with a blissful whine and ensuring they stay tied. 

"It's in," Dick groans, stroking the bulge in his stomach. He slides his fingers down to touch where they connect and feel how stretched he is. "I can feel your knot swelling inside me. _Good boy_." 

Fuck, he just knotted his brother.

Dick bites his lip and lolls his head back as he strokes Jason through his stomach. If Jason were smart, he'd shift back so he can pull out before he really does end up knocking Dick up. If he did that, however, Dick would absolutely realise it's him. Besides, Dick does this a lot, doesn't he? He's never gotten pregnant before. 

" _Mm_ , yes. Fill me up, Red," Dick encourages when he feels Jason's hot, thick cum begin to pool deep in his womb. Jason hates to say it, but it feels really good. He's always been way too big to knot anyone before and Dick's hot, slick cunt is entirely different to the relief toys. Maybe he's starting to understand the appeal of this place a little. Dick reaches for his snout with both hands and grins at him. 

"How about a kiss?" he asks. At this point, Jason obliges without argument- with Dick or himself. He licks Dick's mouth and Dick gladly parts his lips to let Jason's large, flat tongue inside. It's hard to tell if Dick is just getting wetter from the kiss or if some of his cum is starting to leak out. Dick's cunt clenches around him as he laps the inside of his mouth and nearly gags him with his tongue.

Gently, Jason pulls back but they're tied so tightly together, he pulls Dick with him. Dick shudders, breaking their kiss to look between them. Again, Jason gives a little tug and Dick's unusual flexibility makes it easier than it would be for them to maneuver off the barstool and onto the ground. With his paws back on the ground, it's painfully clear how much smaller Dick is than him. Jason takes a step back and Dick whines as he's dragged along. 

"You're _so_ big," he rumbles hotly. Already, there's a softball sized bump in Dick's stomach where his womb is swollen with Jason's cum. They're so well tied together, he really hasn't spilled a drop. Jason swallows thickly. He picks his hips up, bringing Dick with him, and drags Dick into a position on his shoulders so he's nearly bent in half. He always knew his brother was flexible but this is- more arousing than Jason imagined. Dick shifts to get comfortable, spreading his thighs wide and balancing himself on his forearms. 

Jason thrusts against him and Dick gasps in surprise. 

"Deep," he groans. "Oh _fuck_ , it's _deep_." He grapples for purchase on the ground beneath him as Jason shallowly fucks into him. With his knot as swollen as it is, he can't move much but it's enough to make Dick tremble and whine in bliss. His tight, hot cunt squeezes his knot like a vice, milking him for every drop and Jason gladly pumps Dick's womb to the absolute brim. By the time Jason stops coming, Dick's stuffed womb is heavy and bloated. 

" _Good boy_ ," Dick keeps moaning and cooing. "Such a good boy." 

Jason really fucked, tied, and came in his brother. 

He's definitely _not_ a good boy. 

When his knot finally starts going down, Jason wiggles impatiently trying to untie them. He doesn't want to hurt Dick, of course, but the longer he stays around, the more likely he's going to get caught especially now. Dick hums a soft sound and reaches down to rub his stretched slit. 

"Easy," he murmurs. He's still so wet and slick, Dick just shifts his hips up and with a bit of squirming, Jason can pop his still half swollen knot free. Dick groans at the sensation, his breathing heavy but satisfied. Slowly, Jason pulls out and a thick glob of cum leaks out after him but most of it is stuffed too deep in Dick's womb. His cunt twitches and gapes and Dick sighs contentedly as he pushes a pair of fingers into himself. Even after all that, he manages to sit up. 

"That was amazing," Dick murmurs. Jason glances around uneasily at the people either basking in their own post orgasms or still in the midst of getting themselves off. On the bright side, at least he doesn't have to worry about anyone with cameras in here. 

"Thanks for playing with me," Dick says. "Care for a drink? Maybe we can have a round two someone more private?" Jason backs away. 

"Red?" Dick calls after him curiously. Jason hastily leaves the club. 

"Why are the handsome one's always so fucking weird?" 


End file.
